The Common Room
by cuddlebear992
Summary: It was a twist of fate they ended up Head Boy and Girl, unforeseen circumstance that threw them into the same private dormitory where they had to learn to live together in their shared common room. And from that common room, a tentative friendship grew into a love nobody expected. But will it survive when fate tries to tear that very love apart?
1. Healing Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. Let's just get that out of the way right off. I wish I did, because then I'd be filthy rich and know personally all the amazing actors, namely Tom Felton and the Phelps twins, on a personal basis. But sadly, a girl can only dream.

Well, to start, for those of you who are returning readers, fear not. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning either of the other stories I'm working on. I started this to give my plot bunnies on the other ones a break. I'll try my best to keep up on all of them! And I'm able to do this via my own laptop once again. That's the reason I hadn't written much the past year. My laptop had died. But thanks to an early Christmas present from my amazing husband, I have a computer once more! Yay!

Anyway, I've taken up enough of your time. I hope you all enjoy this new story. Just so you know, I may change the rating to M later on, but for now it's just T. Enjoy!

So without further ado:

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ginny POV

Months had passed, agonizing as they were joyous. As the world celebrated the bonds of fear being broken, of Voldemort finally meeting his end, we nursed our wounds. To many, there was light again. Freedom from Voldemort was cried from the rooftops, sent on every owl. Word of that night at Hogwarts, it's hallowed halls never to be the same, was spread across the world. But for many, that night brought only more darkness.

Death was a constant companion. So many had died that night, and others were unable to be saved in the days following. Many of my friends had died that night, fighting for a freedom that was more real in that moment than it had been in years. Collin, Lavender, Tonks, Lupin. They would never walk on this earth again. Gone, leaving family and friends behind. Collin left his brother, saving him from the same fate that found him when he sent him home. Tonks and Lupin left Teddy, a baby so young he would never have memories of his parents.

But hardest of all was Fred. He had died with a shadow of his last laugh still on his face. As we all grieved over him in that broken hall, even in death he was smiling. It was as if he was trying to give us the strength to go on, telling us it would be okay. But it wouldn't, it never would be again. The death of friends, some so close they were like family, was nothing compared to the heart wrenching agony of the loss of my childhood companion, my protector, my friend, my brother. None of us would ever be the same without him.

It was hard on all of us, but hardest on his other half. George had been spared that night, only to have to learn to live without part of himself. In the weeks and months that followed, his face grew more serious than I'd ever seen. He hardly smiled, never laughed, never joked. He carried on with the joke shop, pouring himself into it like never before. But the determination came not from wanting to make others laugh, but to honor the memory of Fred. Had it not been for his long time friend Lee Jordan stepping in, the shop may have met it's end too.

Dad tried to be strong for Mum and us kids, but he and Mum were as shell shocked as the rest of us, grieving maybe greater than any of their children. To bury a child is one of the most unnatural things, one of the most heart wrenching. All any of us could do was look on helplessly as Mum cried herself to sleep every night and Dad seemed to grow dimmer by the day. And even I was succumbing to it, nightmares plaguing my every sleep.

But then one day, out of the blue, a ray of light fell upon our darkened door. Mum had been making dinner, her step shuffling and her shoulders hunched with grief. George and I were helping to set the table as she worked. Mum had her hands full with rolling out the biscuits but the ham needed to go in the oven. "Fred, put the ham in would you," she said, his name slipping out from habit.

We all froze, unsure in that moment how to handle it. But then it happened. It was like he was with us again. George's voice was light, tinged only a bit with the grief that weighed on his heart. "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother," he said, a sad smile crossing his face.

Mum choked out a laugh as tears streamed down her face. She fell into George's arms and he pulled me into the hug too. "He wouldn't want this," he said, his voice thick. "He'd be ashamed at all of us for how we're acting. He'd want us to be happy for his life, not grief it's end. We need to smile, to joke, to reminisce with laughter instead of tears. We aren't doing his memory justice. He would want us to live again, live for him."

It wasn't an overnight transformation, but slowly our family began to heal. Percy, who had blamed himself needlessly for his brother's death, began to lecture everyone about cauldron thickness and the need for us to be quiet while he worked again. Bill and Fleur found out they were expecting their first child, and the promise of a new life gave everyone hope. Bill got a new job, though he wouldn't tell anyone what it was. Charlie finally went back to his dragons, swearing he'd visit more often than before. Mum began to smile again and Dad's spark came back. Even Ron, who had grieved by drawing away, began to come back to us. He and Hermione even officially began dating.

The biggest change however was in George. While there was still and air of sadness, he came back to life. He smiled and laughed, play pranks on Ron, switched Mum's wand with fake ones that turned into rubber chickens when she picked them up, slipped Percy candies that gave him boils in unmentionable places and even started working with Dad on a muggle joke section for the shop. The joke shop bounced back and was a happy place once more. Lee became an official partner in the business and they began discussing opening a new branch in Hogsmeade, planning to buy out Zonko's.

As for me, I began to prepare for another year at Hogwarts. Though I was still plagued by nightmares of the war, they came less frequently. I found myself looking forwards to September 1st, though I had my trepidations. The school was over going major repairs as the summer waxed on and another term approached.

Changes would have to be made to the classes too for the year. Many students didn't go last year, and even more learned little to nothing. Basically two years worth of knowledge would be crammed into one year to make up for the gap. Those seventh years who didn't get to take their NEWTs last year, those who didn't come back that year or who had been forced into hiding within the castle itself, were offered a place with those that would be seventh year this year too.

Ron and Harry had accepted jobs with the Aurors soon after the war had ended and didn't think the NEWTs an important reason to leave their jobs to go back to school. Hermione, wanting to be able to get a job as soon as possible in the Magical Creatures department of the Ministry crammed a year of study into one summer and planned on taking her NEWTs before even the start of term.

So I'd be returning to Hogwarts alone for another year in a row. I feared it would be hard as so many of my friends who should have been there with me would be gone. Even if every trace of that night was gone, could I bring myself to walk through the hall that Fred had died in? But, like my family, I too was healing from the deep wounds of grief and I would work through it to finish my last year of Hogwarts.

Near the end of summer, I got my Hogwarts letter. Harry, who was staying at the Burrow, and Ron got letters at the same time too. They discarded them though, having no desire to return. As I opened mine that morning over breakfast, I took in the changes. "Mum, guess what," I said, looking up. "Professor McGonagall is the headmistress."

"That's lovely. I wonder if she will continue to teach too," she mused, putting more food on my plate.

"I expect not," Ron said with a mouthful. "Dumbledore never did."

"But they may have a hard time hiring so many teachers," Percy pointed out. "They have quite a few positions to fill. She may have no choice." He would know all about the positions to be filled. He had toyed with the idea of becoming a Hogwarts teacher himself, but in the end decided he couldn't give up being part of the Ministry of Magic once Kingsley offered him a job as his personal assistant.

"I hope she still teaches," I said, going to the second page of the letter.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry asked, sliding something else out of the envelope.

"I expect it's my Quidditch Captain badge," I said, my eyes skimming over the letter detailing my duties at the captain.

"Yes, that's in here too, but Ginny, look at this," Ron said, thrusting a badge at me.

Finally looking up from my letter, my eyes found the badge that Ron was holding out to me. The shape of the Hogwarts Crest, gleaming newly polished silver and emblazoned with a bold words Head Girl was staring back at me. "I made Head Girl?" I asked in disbelief as I took the badge.

"Oh Ginny, how wonderful!" Mum cried, pride in her voice. "Just like you Percy and Bill. Three of my babies given the position. I have such amazing children."

"It's a big job, but worth it," Percy said, smiling under Mum's praise.

"Quidditch Captain and Head Girl," Harry said with a shake of his head. "You're going to have a busy year."

That I would, but I was really looking forward to it. The last few weeks before the start of term were filled with packing. As a reward for making Captain and Head Girl, Mum took me to Hogsmeade and offered to get me anything I wanted, within reason of course. Harry had given me, or loaned rather, his Firebolt so I wasn't in need of a new broom. So I asked for a cat.

After getting all my school books for the year and getting a few new robes, we headed to the pet shop. It was filled with animals of all kinds from dancing rats to brooding owls. I immediately gravitated towards the cats. They roamed all over the store, but many sunned themselves on a carpeted tower near the front window. "Oh, they're all so cute!" I exclaimed. "How am I to choose?"

"Just pick one that you'll get along with," Mum said absentmindedly, heading towards the owl food section to see if they had special food for Errol to help him in his old age.

There were cats of all ages, but I knew I wanted a kitten. There were several playing together, bounding and pouncing. They didn't even notice my approach. One tabby kitten however was sitting by itself, making quite the show of cleaning itself. When I reached out to pet it, it began to purr so loudly it was practically vibrating.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing," I said as it abandoned it's bath and begged for attention. I ended up leaving the store with a new set of bowls, many cat toys and the little tabby in a cat carrier that it really didn't like much.

Finally the morning of September 1st dawned and I found myself excited for the coming year. It promised to be so different, so better, than the year before. Only Mum was able to accompany me to the train station, everyone else having to work. I didn't mind, it was a nice change from the many years before of absolute mayhem that morning usual brought. We took a ministry car to the platform and loaded a trolly with my things.

"This is the last time I'll send any of my children off to Hogwarts," Mum said rather tearfully. "My babies are all grown up."

"Oh Mum, don't cry," I said with a laugh, wrapping my arms around her as we stood on the over crowded platform. "You'll have so many grandchildren eventually to see off."

"Yes," she agreed. "But don't let me keep you dear. Look at this crowd. You better go or you'll not find a seat."

"Alright, I love you Mum," I said, giving her one more hug before heading off to board the train.

She was right about the crowd. There were more students than ever that year it seemed. Thought we had lost many at the Battle of Hogwarts, the numbers were not diminished. I saw many people who would be joining my year. The number of seventh years was nearly doubled. I was suddenly very glad for the Head Girl badge. I wouldn't have to share a dormitory with nearly eight girls.

I found Neville in one compartment with Luna and decided to join them. "Hello Ginny," Luna greeted me in her usual dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna, hey Neville," I said with a smile, putting my trunk onto the rack above the seats and letting my new kitten out. I still had yet to find a name that suited her. She stretched after being in the carrier for so long. I could tell she was snubbing me for her imprisonment as she settled herself quiet happily on Luna's lap.

"How was you're summer?" Neville asked, his voice rather cautious.

I let out a heavy sigh. "Hard," I told him, not sugar coating. "It was a bad few months." He nodded understandingly and Luna put her hand over mine for a brief moment in comfort. Silence hung for a moment before I broke it, ending the thoughts of the war and our losses for the moment. "You'll never guess what came with my Hogwarts letter."

"What?" Neville asked, curious and sounding relived at the change of subject.

I pointed to the badge adorning my chest. While my captain's badge was put away for the moment, I wore the Head Girl badge proudly. "I made Head Girl," I told the two of them, beaming.

"Wow, congratulations!" Neville exclaimed. "That's wonderful. You'll have your own room and everything."

"Yeah, I'll share a common room with the Head Boy and our rooms will be connected through it, but yes, I'll have my own room and bathroom," I said, excited. I'd never had my own bathroom in my entire life.

"You're so lucky," Luna said airily as she absentmindedly stroked the kitten. "There are eleven girls in my year's dormitory this year."

"Eleven!" Neville cried in disbelief. "That's ridiculous."

"How many are you going to be rooming with?" I asked him curiously, feeling bad for Luna. She didn't seem to mind the situation much though.

"Well, there are the four boys already from your year and, including myself as well as Dean, there will be six," he said.

I felt the train lurch into motion, bearing us away to Hogwarts. "Six, that's not bad," I said.

"So, do you know who the Head Boy is?" Neville asked. "It probably won't be another Gryffindor. It hardly ever is two from the same house."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure yet," I told him. "The letter didn't say. I'll find out in an hour though. The Head boy and girl are supposed to meet with, well, I'm not sure who. The letter said we'd meet with someone to go over our duties and whatnot."

"Who do you think he'll be?" Neville asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, brow furrowing. "I'm not even sure if he'll be from my year or yours. Technically we're all seventh years. So I'm just not sure." I couldn't wait to find out though. I'd be living in close quarters to whoever it was and I hoped it was someone I could get along with. "At least Ron didn't come back this year and get the spot. I would have never got any peace." We all laughed at that.

"Maybe it'll be Ernie McMillan," Neville suggested, naming a boy from his year.

"I hope not, he's such a killjoy," I said with a groan. When he was prefect he would assign detention for the smallest infraction of the rules. He reminded me so much of Percy.

"Rodger Davies might be," Luna said, naming a Ravenclaw boy. "He's Quidditch Captain like you too."

"That wouldn't be so bad," I said with a nod of my head. "We'd get along well and it would be easy to work our training sessions around each other's if we live together."

We spent the next near hour discussing who could be the new Head Boy. Before long though, it was time for me to go and find out exactly who it was. "I don't have to be there for another ten minutes, but I'm going to head down anyway," I said, standing up. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the cat?"

"Not at all," Luna said. Though it was now asleep, the kitten hadn't moved off Luna.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys in a bit," I said, leaving the compartment. There were only a few people out in the hall, most having settled down in one compartment for the long ride. I made my way towards the teacher's compartments. Not many teachers rode the train except a few that were there to go over things with the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects.

I found the compartment marked for the Head boy and girl easily enough. If I had wanted, I could have come here when I got on the train. It was reserved for me and my companion. But hardly anyone actually used it, most people preferring to be with friends. As it was, the blinds were drawn and door shut, blocking my view of the compartment.

I figured I was the first to arrive, having been early, and opened the door. I froze in shock though as I looked in the door at someone who had evidently already made himself at home on one of the benches. "Bill!" I cried, flinging myself at my brother.

"Hey, Gin," he said with a laugh as he hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

He gave me a huge grin. "You're looking at the newest Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher," he told me proudly. "And the Head of Gryffindor I might add."

"Oh my goodness! That's fantastic!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit and clapping.

Rolling his eyes at me, a grin on his face, he said, "Okay, okay, settle down."

"Sorry," I said with a laugh, plopping myself down on the seat beside him. "So how did this happen?"

"Well Professor McGonagall, I'll never get used to calling her Minerva, contacted me over the summer. She was having a hard time filling so many teaching positions. She needed someone for Defense Against the Dark Arts and thought that with my background in curse breaking I'd be good for the job. I have to say, it appealed to me much more than sitting behind a desk at Gringotts. After I accepted, she asked if I wanted to be Head of House too, since she can't do it anymore," he told me, all smiles.

"That's amazing," I told him with a shake of my head. "I can't believe it. Where are you and Fleur going to stay?"

"Well, since George bought out Zonko's and turned it into a Weasley's Wizard Weezes, we decided to move to the flat above the shop. Fleur liked the idea of running the it. It will give her something to do and with Lee Jordan helping out weekdays and me on the weekends, it'll be easy enough on her as the pregnancy progresses," he said, getting a far away look in his eyes. He always got like that when he talked about their coming baby. He was already a proud father.

"That's so exciting, you guys will be so close," I said, grinning.

"Yes, but don't think just because I'm your brother that I'm going to go easy on you this year," he said with mock seriousness.

"Oh, I would expect nothing less," I said with a laugh. "I'm up for the challenge."

"Well, you have one more challenge this year too," he said, growing somewhat more serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly worried.

He shook his head. "It's nothing bad, not really. But the Head Boy-" he was cut off by the door sliding open again. And in the doorway stood the one person I had hoped above all others would not be Head Boy. "Is Draco Malfoy." Oh this was not going to be fun.

* * *

Well, how was it? Bear with me if it wasn't the greatest beginning. I'm working on it. Trust me, it will get better! I have big plans for this story :D

I already have chapter 2 written! If I get plenty of reviews, I'll post it in the next few days. Just let me know you like it and want me to continue. I don't want to keep posting on it and letting it take up my time if nobody is going to read it. So let me know you're take on this new story!

**A happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	2. Strained Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however own the idea for this story! The plot is all mine!

Okay everyone, I'm really excited about the review responce I got. I hope you all continue to review like that and keep my spirits up. I've had the problem of a lot of people reviewing for the first chapter and after that, nobody does. It makes me sad and not want to write. But, for now you are all awesome! So, here's the next chapter!

Without further ado:

Chapter 2

* * *

Ginny POV

"Hello," Bill said, standing and offering his hand to Malfoy. "Welcome."

Malfoy took his hand for only the briefest handshake before wordlessly sitting down across from me.

"Well, shall we begin then?" Bill asked, giving me a sideways glance as if to gage my reaction to the boy across from me. I gave him a wide eyed look before he continued, directing his words to Malfoy. "I'm sure you already guessed I'm Ginny's brother, Bill to be precise, but you can call me Professor Weasley if you'd like. Honestly, I'm not one for formalities so just Bill is fine too."

Malfoy, still seeming to have nothing to say, stayed silent. I wondered idly for a moment how hard it must be for him. His natural reaction to a Weasley all these years was sarcasm and degrading, but now this particular Weasley was one of his teachers and demanded respect. I held back a laugh at the irony of it.

"So, being the Head boy and girl comes with a lot of responsibility. Much like when you were both prefects, you are to enforce the rules. However, unlike before you have the power to give and take house points from not just students but the prefects as well. If this privilege is abused however, it can and will be taken away," he said firmly, looking at both of us. "Now, also, you are still to patrol the halls. Unlike being Prefects though, you are the one's that make the round schedules. You'll have to work together on it to make them for not just yourselves, but also the twenty four prefects. They answer to you, and you answer to me."

Both Malfoy and I nodded, though it looked like I was the only one of us happy about the arrangement.

"Now, as for your dormitory situation, being Head Boy and Girl comes with it's privileges. You are given your own rooms with a shared common room. This is to make it easier on you both to coordinate duties. Each of you has two doors to your rooms. One door is in the hall, the other in the common room. You have a shared password for the common room, Balderdash, that you can request changed if you both agree on a new one. Your private rooms also have individual passwords that you will choose yourselves," Bill continued, giving us much the same speech I imagine he got when he was Head Boy.

"Now, do either of you have any questions?" he asked, seeming to have reached the end of his speech.

"Nope, sounds pretty self explanatory," I said, smiling at my brother.

He looked at Malfoy to see if he was going to say anything but when he remained silent, Bill just shrugged. "Alight," he said with a sigh as he stood up. "I'll leave you two be. You have an hour to set up a schedule for the prefects to make rounds on the train. In the mean time, I'm heading to them to give them a rundown of their duties. When I'm done, I'll send them your way. There is a large compartment down the train that will fit all of you." He handed us a list of the prefects, labeled by year and by house, and left us alone.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and let out a soft sigh. Malfoy was still quiet, and when I opened my eyes he had the list of prefects in hand. At least he wasn't hurling insults at me.

"If we assign each prefect a train car, they can patrol once an hour. That'll cover all the train but two cars," he said, finally breaking his silent streak, all business now.

"Is once an hour going to be enough, or should it be every half hour?" I asked. "Students tend to get rowdy the last couple hours. Everyone gets anxious to get off the train."

He nodded, looking like he was in thought. "How about once an hour until four, then every half hour until the train arrives?" he suggested.

"Sure, that'll work," I said with a shrug. "How should we assign them to train cars?"

"We go down the list. First one gets the first car and so on," he said, seeming to have already figured it out.

"And we can take the two extra cars," I said, jumping in. "I'm in car nine, so I'll patrol that one. You can patrol the one you're in too. We can just skip those when we assign the others to theirs."

He nodded, setting the paper aside. "Works for me," he said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

It had taken all of ten minutes for us to come up with a schedule, leaving us with fifty minutes alone while we waited. Glancing over at the boy I'd be stuck with the rest of the year, I took him in. He looked healthier than he had the past couple years. He had filled out over the summer, no longer all angles. His hair looked in desperate need of a trim, as it was nearly to his shoulders. It was pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his neck though, getting it out of the way. It reminded me a bit of Bill when he'd first started growing his hair out.

Before the battle at Hogwarts had ended, his family had stopped fighting. His mother, it was found out some time after the end of the war, had saved Harry's life by lying to Voldemort about his death. Her reason had been selfish, not to spare his life but because she wanted to get to her son. It was that action that saved their family though. Harry had even testified for them at the trial. In the end, all three of them were cleared of the charges.

Cleared or not, they went from top of the social ladder, high in the ministry, full of influence, to distrusted nearly overnight. When Kingsley became Minister, roles got reversed. The Malfoy family had to start over. They were having to kiss some serious butt to get back into good graces with the Ministry. Lucius Malfoy had made many charitable donations to various war recovery efforts and such. Though they had lost respect and trust, the Malfoy family was slowly making up for their part in the war.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was just for show, a desperate attempt to keep from being shipped off to Azkaban, or if they really had turned over a new leaf. The boy across from me seemed different, that was for sure. He looked happier, if happy was an emotion that could be associated with a Malfoy. He at least hadn't insulted me or Bill once since coming into the compartment. He'd been civil even. Sure, he only spoke when he had to, but he wasn't being a complete git.

I still didn't relish the idea of sharing a dormitory with him, even if it was only the common room, but I had hope it wouldn't be too bad. Letting out a sigh, I stretched out across the seat with my back to the window beside the door, my gaze on the passing terrain outside. I wished I had thought to bring a book. I contemplated going back to my compartment to get one, but decided against it. Instead I settled down to wait.

Draco POV

Silence stretched on between myself and the young Weasley girl. I had been mildly surprised when I'd walked in to find her sitting there, Head Girl badge gleaming on her chest. When I'd found out I'd be Head Boy, I'd resigned myself to probably having to deal with that annoying Granger all year. The Weasley girl wasn't who I'd expected.

I couldn't decided if she was a better or worse option. I didn't relish the idea of having to share a common room with the little redhead. It was the one place I could relax in comfort without being confined to my bed. But how could I relax with a Weasley in the same room. I had hoped that Pansy would be the Head Girl, not out of a desire to be around her more than absolutely necessary, but because I knew how to deal with her and she knew when to leave me alone. I'd been sharing a common room with her for seven years, or six rather as I wasn't at Hogwarts the year before.

I still didn't like to think about the war. The ugly black mark on my arm was still fading. It would never fully go away though, just fade to a ghost of it's former self, no more than a nearly invisible outline. But it would always be there, a horrible reminder of the worst two years of my life.

I had been surprised and very thankful that I hadn't been shipped off to Azkaban the moment the fighting had stopped. Instead my family was given a second chance and we were making the best of it. Father was doing everything in his power to regain standing with the Ministry. Mother was trying to reach out to her sister Andromeda, who was in good standing with the wizarding world.

It turns out that Mother was glad for more than the standing it gave us, she was happier than I'd seen her in years. I'd often find her in her study, quill to parchment writing her long lost sister. As it turned out, I had a young cousin, Teddy Lupin, who was under my aunt's care. We had yet to see him, or even Aunt Andromeda, in person, but Mother wrote religiously. It was good to see her happy.

After so long in darkness and fear, not knowing when one bad mood could spell your death, this peace was something I hadn't dared hope for. Looking over at the girl across from me, I could see a frown on her face. I was one of the lucky ones in that war. My family came out of it whole. Her's did not. One of her twin brothers had been killed in that battle, a result of something my own Aunt Bellatrix had done. I couldn't even begin to fathom what she and her family went through, what so many families went though.

While I still didn't like her, I knew I'd at least try and not torment the little Weasley this year. She had been through enough already. So, in an effort to at least start out on the right foot, I let out a soft sigh and decided to make conversation. The next forty minutes would be agonizing otherwise. "I would have thought Granger would have made Head Girl," I said, my gaze focused out the window.

I saw her head snap my direction from the corner of my eye, shock that I spoke clear on her face. I couldn't help the smirk that so easily fell onto my lips.

"She took her NEWTs over the summer," she said slowly, as if unsure. "She didn't come back this year. She probably would have been if she'd come. Harry and Ron didn't come back either. They're already Aurors. They were offered the positions as soon as everything settled down."

I was surprised that she offered more than I'd asked and didn't know how to respond, so I just nodded. Silence stretched on again. I wasn't any good at this, being nice to someone who in all likelihood hated my guts, and for good reason. It wasn't like me to be unsure of anything. It seems that's all I felt nowadays though. My life had been tossed upside down with the war. I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"So, I heard your mum and Andromeda are talking again," I heard the Weasley say timidly after a while. "She's really happy about it, you know."

"Yes, Mother is quite happy about it too," I said, glancing over at her. She was looking at me. I glanced away. "She want's to meet Teddy but she doesn't want to ask. She's afraid that Andromeda will say no. Not many people want anything to do with us anymore." I tried to keep my voice neutral, but I couldn't help the sharp tone that came through.

"I could tell her if you'd like," she offered without hesitation. "We visited quite often over the summer." Her voice held pain that she couldn't mask, and I could only imagine why it was. I'm sure those visits were painful. A mother left without a daughter and son-in-law, left to raise a grandchild on her own and a young girl, trying to help while suffering through the pain of loosing a brother.

Not knowing how to respond to such generosity, I simply shrugged.

"Would you like to try and start making other schedules while we're here with time to spare? We need to assign prefects to the first years and their rounds for the first few week," she offered, breaking the silence once again.

I nodded and pulled out my wand, quickly conjuring up some parchment and ink. "How would you like to do it?" I asked since it had been her idea.

"Well, you have the list of names," she began, standing up and moving to the seat next to me. Picking up the list that I'd sat beside me, she began looking it over. "We could assign the new Prefects, the fifth years, to showing the first years to the common rooms. The others can pass around the password to the other years."

"Only Gryffindor and Slytherin have passwords," I informed her. "Ravenclaw has a new riddle every day and Hufflepuff has a trick to their door."

"Oh, I didn't know that," she said with a shrug. "Well, the ones that have a password can pass it along." She reached for the parchment I'd summoned and I handed it to her. Studiously, she began to write a name at the top of every piece, one for each prefect. I quickly realized she wouldn't have enough and got some more.

Figuring out the rounds in the castle was much more strenuous than rounds on the train. The castle was so big and our numbers few in comparison. Plus, we couldn't overwork them. Each person had only two rounds a week. They would patrol from nine until eleven each night. The Weasley and I each took a round too, though we opted only to do one a week each.

It took us the entire time pouring over the parchment and thinking over every bit of the castle that needed patrolled. By the time the first knock sounded on the compartment door, we'd only gotten to about half the names.

"Come in," Ginny called without looking up. It was a young boy, maybe a fifth year, that opened the door.

"Are you guys ready for us?" he asked softly, and I could see the hoard of students behind him.

"Oh, hey Dennis," she said, finally looking up. "Why don't you guys head down the hall to the big room and we'll be there in a sec."

Nodding, he closed the door and I heard many footsteps retreating. "We can finish this tonight after the feast and get it to them tomorrow at breakfast," I said, gathering everything up. She helped, ink staining her fingers from the quick writing.

"Alright, I guess so," she said, a frown crossing her face.

With that, she took the many pages of parchment and we headed after the prefects. A special compartment, nearly half a train car, was devoted to the prefects room. Everyone was already there.

"Alright everyone," I said as we walked in, immediately causing a hush. "We're going to go over all the names and your rounds for the train. Hanna Abbot, you will be patrolling the first train car. Everyone I name after that gets whatever car your number is on the list. Ginny and I will patrol cars nine and eleven. So skip those. Should be pretty self explanatory. You'll patrol once an hour until four, then bump it up to twice and hour."

With that Ginny read off all the names and gave them their car numbers. When that was done, she went on. "After we get to the castle, you'll make sure all first years make it to Hagrid before you board the carriages. After the feast, the fifth years will show the first years the dormitories. Everyone else in Gryffindor and Slytherin, you'll give out the passwords. Come to us separately and we'll give those to you."

"Tomorrow morning, we need all of you to be in the Great Hall at eight o'clock sharp," I said, earning an incredulous glance from my partner. "We'll give you your schedule for the first week's rounds. If any of you don't show, you'll be given extra rounds next week."

More than a few of the students in front of me groaned, but I didn't care. I wouldn't have anyone skipping out while under my watch.

"So, do any of you have any questions?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding much more kind than my harsh demanding tone.

"Yeah," a Ravenclaw boy spoke up. "Is eight o'clock really necessary. Can't we meet at lunch? Nobody want's to get up so early the day after the feast."

I was about to respond, anger bubbling at his questioning of my decision, but Ginny beat me to it. "Draco said eight and that's what it'll be," she said, surprising me as she stood up for my decision, one she didn't like any better than the boy did.

The kid grumbled, but didn't voice another protest. Nobody else and anymore questions either so we dismissed them. Ginny took the Griffindors aside to give them the password and I did the same with the Slytherin. Once everyone had finally filed out, Ginny turned to me.

"Eight is awfully early," she said, a small smile on her lips. "I'm not a morning person, just for future reference." With that, she left, the papers still in her hand.

* * *

Well, how was it? I know it still feels a bit slow and probably uninteresting, but don't worry, the next chapter will have them together in their dormatory finally. From there it'll get better. I promise!

Please, let me know what you thought about it? What was your favorite part? Was there something you really didn't like? Give me your feedback so I can better write this story.

Remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!


	3. A Sleepy Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however finally have a job, coming Monday. If my updates are less frequent, you'll know why.

Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I hope you keep them up. It makes me so happy!

So here's the next chapter! I was so happy with all the reviews I wanted to get you another chapter as fast as I could. See what happens when you review!

Without further ado...

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ginny POV

It had been two years since Dumbledore had died, and still it just wasn't right seeing anyone else standing at the head of the Teacher's table during the Sorting and the Welcome Feast. McGonagall, who up until the year before would lead the first years in, was now standing front waiting for them. It was actually Bill who led them in and directed them through the sorting. It made me smile seeing my brother up there. He had big shoes to fill, but I knew he'd be a wonderful professor.

Having already dictated duties to the prefects, once the feast was over I was free to go. I was really excited to get a look at my new dormitory. Growing up as the only girl in my house, I'd been given the privilege of my own room, but never had I had my own bathroom, and I was really looking forward to it. I planned on getting there, setting my password, and soaking for a long time in a hot bath.

But as I strode from the hall, I came to a realization. I had no clue where I was going. I didn't know where the Head's dormitory was. I thought about fighting my way through the throng of students leaving the hall to find Bill and ask him, but decided against it when I spotted the familiar blond head amongst the crowd.

"Malfoy!" I called, pushing my way over to him.

He stopped at his name, spotting me. To my surprise, he waited patiently until I could make my way over to him. "Yes?" he asked in a neutral tone when I got close.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I only just realized I don't know where our dormitory is," I told him, feeling a bit sheepish.

He just nodded. "Your brother forgot to mention that," he said in that same voice that kept me from really guessing his mood. "But I know where it is. Follow me." With that he started striding away, towards the stairs.

I had to half run to keep up with his long, purposeful strides. Thankfully the crowd of students thinned after getting up the stairs, half of them heading down instead of up. I followed Malfoy up and up, till we hit the fifth floor. Turning into the hallway, he went left, towards the Muggle Studies class room. A few doors after the classroom was another hall. He turned down that and continued on, his footsteps sure.

I on the other hand wasn't sure at all if I'd even been down this hall before. By now we'd left the crowds far behind and were padding along by our selves. I thought for sure that we'd get to the entrance soon, but instead of stopping, he slipped behind a tapestry into a hidden passage. "Merlin, they don't make it easy to find, do they?" I asked with a small laugh as I slipped into the little hall with him.

"No, it assures the privacy," he said tonelessly. "But this is just a shortcut."

The hall wasn't long and we came from behind another tapestry into a different corridor. Draco turned left and we soon arrived at a portrait of a fat man eating chicken. "Password?" the man asked, eyeing us over his chicken leg.

"Balderdash," Draco said, frowning at the portrait.

"You may go in," the man said, his portrait swinging open to show an entry way. "Welcome to your new dormitory."

Malfoy said noting, just strode inside. I smiled kindly at the man guarding our door and said, "Thank you, kind sir," before walking in too. What awaited my eyes made me sigh in content.

Our private common room wasn't large like the house common rooms, but it was homey. There was a long couch and two arm chairs situated in front of an already roaring fire. Two large tables, big enough to spread many books across, sat a ways behind the couch, both with several chairs pulled up. There was a large window too, overlooking the grounds. I walked over to it to peer out. I could see the lake in the distance, the Forbidden Forest right on it's edge. The had long ago set over the still surface of the lake and now the moon shone off of it like a beacon.

Turning my attention back to the room, I took note of the book cases along the walls, only partly filled. I guess Malfoy and I had the privilege of filling the rest. There were plush rugs covering the stone floor to protect bare feet from the cold surface. Everything was elegant and perfect, yet maintained a very homey feel. It was the perfect mix of our two houses.

Draco was standing beside one of the doors that was leading off the main room. Once I finally stopped looking around in wonder, he spoke up. "This one is your room," he said, gesturing to the door. "It's a bit different, but it's still got a password. Just tap it with your wand, say your full name and the password you want. Once it's set, all you have to do is tap the door and say your password. If you'd rather not have a password on this door, you can choose not to set one, or you can take it off whenever you want."

"How do you know all that?" I asked, confused as to how he came about the knowledge. "And how did you know where it was?"

"When I realized your brother left out that important detail, I found out for myself," he said simply, shrugging and walking towards the other door.

"So, it's just unlocked right now?" I asked, heading towards my own.

"Yes," he answered, and with that he opened his door, not bothering with the password, and shut it behind him.

Taking his cue, I didn't put one on my door either. Besides, it would be easier without one. I doubted I'd have to worry about Malfoy sneaking into my room. Sighing, I closed the door behind me.

My personal room was different from the common room, done in just Gryfindor colors. The bed was larger than my other one had been and looked far more comfortable. Beside each side was a small bedside table. I put my wand down on the one closer to me, kicking my shoes off to set beside the door. On the other side of the room was a desk for my personal use along with a comfortable looking chair that was settled in front of a window. There was another roaring fire in here, casting a warm light over the room. My trunk lay at the end of the bed and on top of it sat my kitten in her crate looking none too happy.

"Goodness, you must be tired of being cooped up," I said with a laugh, letting the indignant furball free. "Go on, stretch your legs."

She dashed out the open door and took to exploring her new surroundings. I watched her for a moment before heading through the one of the other doors in the room, the one to my bathroom. I let out a happy squeal with I got my first look in there. There was a large tub, not quite as big as the prefect bathroom's pool sized one, but big enough that I could have fit seven times over comfortably. A separate shower stood not far from it and the loo was in a small room apart from the main one.

It took no small amount of self control not to fling myself into a steaming bath at once. However, I remember I'd agreed to finish this week's prefect schedules with Malfoy after the feast. I sighed sadly as I walked back out of the bathroom. My kitten had finally settled down on the rug in front of the fireplace and was sleeping soundly. Walking to the only other door I had yet to explore, I opened it a crack. Like I figured, I saw a deserted hallway. So that was my other entrance. I'd had to figure out just where it let out later. Maybe it would be easier to get too than the main door.

Sighing, I closed the door and looked longingly towards the bathroom. I wanted to sink into a bath so bad. But sadly it wasn't to be. Instead, I went back into the common room. Malfoy was already there, scrolls of parchment strew across a table and quill in hand. He looked up when I entered.

"I've gotten most of the round's already worked out if you'd like to take a look," he said, nodding towards several rolls already done.

"Thanks," I said, surprised he was doing it on his own. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"No, it's alright," he said with a shake of his head. "I don't mind."

I said nothing, just unrolled the first scroll: Hanna Abbot. It seemed like a good round, Malfoy having finished what we hadn't on the train. I rolled it back up and set it down. I didn't look at the others, figuring they were fine too. "What do you need me to do?" I asked, knowing I should help, though my mind kept wandering to the large bathtub.

"Nothing really, unless you want to help decide where to send them when. But honestly, if you'd rather just go, I can handle it," he offered, much to my elation.

"Really?" I asked to be sure. "You don't mind?"

He shook his head, seeing my hopeful expression. "Go on, I'll finish this."

I smiled widely. "Thank you!" I said happily, wasting no time in heading back to my room to draw a bath.

Draco waved me absentmindedly as he continued our duties. I felt bad a little bit, but I was looking forward to this bath much too much to let that keep me from it. I could finally just relax and enjoy myself for once, no worrying about hurrying, running out of hot water, others needing the bathroom. Because that bathroom was all mine.

Slipping into the deep tub filled with hot, steaming water was like slipping into Heaven. I lay back, pillowing my head with a towel on the edge of the tub and closed my eyes. The long day had really taken it's toll on me, I was exhausted. Before I knew it, I'd slipped into sleep. I woke sometime later, my fingers pruny almost beyond recognition and the water boarding on cool. Shivering, I stepped from the water and started the tub draining. Wanting to warm up and still needing a wash, I stepped into the shower for a quick rinse.

After wrapping myself in one of the many fluffy towels, I made my way back into my new room. I'd yet to unpack my trunk, so I had to dig a bit to find my pajamas. Once I'd pulled on a pair, I charmed the rest to put themselves away in the wardrobe. Letting out a yawn, I crawled into bed. I wasn't sure what time it was, but it felt really late. The fire was dying in the hearth and the moon was high in the sky. Closing my eyes, I quickly fell asleep.

Draco POV

It was late by the time I finished the round schedule's for the prefects and even later before I felt like going to bed. Today had been interesting, to say the least. When I had set out for Hogwart's this morning, I hadn't expected what was to come. Ginny Weasley was not who I expected to have to live with for the next year. And one of her brothers was a professor to boot. And I thought I was done with Weasley's.

I was determined to be nice though, I had no reason to be otherwise. Obviously how I acted before this summer wasn't going to cut it anymore. The world was a different place now. Heck, low though they had always seemed to many, the Weasley family was now held in more esteem than my own. They were heros in other's eyes. I, on the other hand, was simply a Death Eater to escape going to Azkaban.

Frowning, I couldn't help my myself from touching the ugly black mark that was only just beginning to fade on my forearm. It would never fade fully, no matter how much I wished it would. I would forever bear the mark of my family's shame. Shaking my head, I stood up and collected the many rolls of parchment. They were all labeled with names and should be easy to give out this morning. I never realized how time consuming this would be.

Sighing, I made my way to my new room, the bed waiting for me. I'd had a house elf unpack my things before I got here and it was easy to find some pajama pants. Once changed, I let myself fall into bed. I had to admit, I was more than happy to be out of the Slytherin dormitory. I was seen as a traitor there. I had turned my back on everyone during the time of greatest need, the Battle of Hogwarts. So to them I was a traitor, to the good side I was a traitor. My family didn't belong anywhere anymore. It was more lonely than I was willing to admit.

Sleep didn't come easy that night but eventually my body's exhaustion won out against my racing mind. I tossed and turned for a few hours and by six in the morning I was awake again, no chance of going back to sleep. A shower woke me up the rest of the way and made me feel more refreshed.

It was hardly six fifteen once I was dressed but it was much too soon to really do anything. So I heading into the common room with a book in hand, intending to read for a while. I figured it was safe to assume that the little Weasley wouldn't be up for some time, if her comment about eight in the morning being too early was any indication.

Settling onto the sofa in front of the fireplace, I flicked my wand at the dead coals. Once the fire was roaring again, I picked up my book. I'd been working all summer on trying to come up with a spell to get rid of the dark mark, and the research alone was an astronomical task. To come up with a new spell, and not kill yourself in the process, was a long process. One that required a lot of knowledge on the subject.

I hadn't hardly gotten two paragraphs into my book about spell foundations when I was interrupted by a little gray ball of fur jumping onto my lap. "Well, hello little one," I said, surprised.

The kitten purred happily as she made herself at home, pushing my book out of her way and seeking my hand. I laughed and put my book down, giving into the instant kitten and petting it. "You must be Weasley's cat, huh?" I muttered, stroking its soft fur. "Must have only just gotten you. You're little." The cat simply purred her happiness at the attention and lay down in my lap. After a while of petting her, I picked my book back up.

Another hour and a half went by and I realized I'd heard no movement from the opposite room. The Weasley was still fast asleep, her door open just a crack to let the cat out. I looked at my watch and noted the time was seven forty five. She and I had to meet the prefects in fifteen minutes. I wondered if I should wake her up, but I wasn't sure. Maybe she was one of those girls that could get ready in ten minutes and be out the door.

I gave her another five minutes before coming to the conclusion that she was simply not going to get up. Whether she had planned on sleeping in and not coming with me to give the prefects their rounds, which I doubted, or she simply didn't wake up when she planned, someone had to get her up.

Letting out a sigh, I shifted the kitten off my lap and stood up. She followed after me, shadowing my steps towards Weasley's door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked lightly on her door. I'd hoped that would wake her up and I wouldn't have to say anything, but luck wasn't on my side. I could hear her soft, even breathing through the crack in the door. I frowned, unsure how to go about this. Normally I was never unsure when it came to girls, but this wasn't just any girl, she was different.

Just then, the kitten who had been following me decided to go back into the bedroom, pushing the door open a ways as she went. I caught a glimpse of the small redhead on the bed. She looked younger in sleep, and I found my eyes drawn to her face. Round and innocent, covered in freckles, she looked content. I almost hated to wake her.

Shaking myself out of it, more than a bit surprised at myself, I knocked again, louder. This time she stirred, rolling over and groaning. "Go away," she muttered, pulling her covers up over her head. After a second, she paused. I waited and before long she shot bolt upright in bed. "What are you doing in here?" she cried, pulling her covers up over her chest.

I had looked away when she sat up and simply stood outside the doorway. "I'm not in there, if you'll notice. Your cat pushed the door open," I told her, trying to clam her down. "I was just trying to wake you up. We have to meet the prefects in about," I paused and looked at my watch again, "seven minutes."

"Oh crap," she cursed, throwing the covers back. "Sorry, give me a minute. I'll get ready."

I nodded and turned around, heading back into the common room. Settling down, I waited for Weasley to get ready. I could hear her fumbling around in her room, cursing occasionally. I smiled when she let out a particularly loud curse and heard her hopping around. After another minute, she came out, pulling her shoes on. "Ready?" I asked, slightly amused.

She frowned but nodded. "Next time get me up sooner," she said with a yawn as she reached down to tie her shoes. "Nearly broke my toe in my hurry to get dressed."

"Will do," I said with a roll of my eyes. I took the girl in a she tied her shoes. Her hair was still messed from sleep, she wore on a t-shirt and pair of black jogging pants. She was tying on her tennis shoes with a frustrated look. Once she'd finished her last knot, she grabbed her hair and pulled it all together, putting a hair band from around her wrist on it, pulling it up into a bun. She looked fairly pulled together considering she'd only woken up two minutes ago. "Are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I look a mess," she said with a gesture at herself. "But it'll have to do. Let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

Nodding, I stood and held the door open for her. She trudged out, not even glancing back. I gathered the parchments and followed. Weasley looked like she was still half asleep as we walked down to the Great Hall. Not many were out an about at this hour seeing as it was only the first day back, but there were a few heading to an early breakfast.

When we got to the Great Hall, I handed Weasley half of the parchments and we made quick work of handing them to the tired looking prefects picking at their breakfasts. Once we were done, I sat down and started filling a plate. I watched with quiet amusement as Weasley took a piece of toast and trudged back out the door. I had no doubt she'd be asleep by the time I got back up there. I smiled and began to eat.

* * *

So, how did you like it? I hope you all enjoyed it, and the quick update! I'll probably write another chapter tomorrow, if not for this then for How to Seduce a Weasley, so keep your eyes open!

**And remember, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


	4. Nightmares, Kittens and Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have the ability to clone Tom Felton! Okay, not really, but wouldn't that be nice? Who wants a Tom clone?

Okay, it's time to get this story moving. I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do. Bear with me if you see errors, I type too fast for my fingers sometimes and I can't catch everything. If you notice a big mistake, point it out so I may change it. I hope the quick updates make up for any little slips though!

Without further ado...

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Draco POV

"Draco!" I heard my name called from the doors of the Great Hall. I looked up, already knowing who it was even before I saw him striding towards me.

"Blaise, you're much to chipper in the mornings," I said in way of greeting.

"Yes, but you do adore me so anyway don't you," he said with a laugh as he plopped down on the bench beside of me. "And who could blame you? Nobody can resist my charm! Hogwarts is lucky to have me one extra year."

"Lucky?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"You wound me," he said with mock hurt as he piled food onto his plate. "You really do?"

Blaise had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. We'd grown up together since our parents were in the same social circle. There wasn't ever a time I could remember before he and I had been friends. We'd been raised together. Honestly though, I couldn't imagine not being friends with him even if I'd only met him when we started Hogwarts. He was hard to deny when he wanted something. And if he wanted to be your friend, well, not many could say no.

When the war had started, unlike me, he'd avoided being drug into the Dark Lord's circle. It helped that he had no father, for the Dark Lord didn't have much use for women. Thus he and his mother were left alone for the most part. I wish I could have done the same, but my father had assured differently. But, it did not to dwell on the past. I was trying to move on with my life now.

"So, how's living with the little she-Weasel?" Blaise asked before stuffing toast into his face.

"I'm not sure yet," I told him honestly. "She's been asleep for the most part."

"Well, at least you're not stuck with Granger," Blaise said, echoing a thought I'd had.

"You're telling me," I agreed with a laugh. That would have been miserable because wherever she went, Potter and Weasley surely followed. "But none of the three came back evidently." It wasn't that I hated them, at least not anymore. As much as I grudgingly hated to admit it, I owed Potter a lot. It was only his testimony that kept my family from spending the rest of our days in the luxury of an Azkaban cell. But it still didn't mean I fancied being friends.

"Well, aren't we lucky," he said with a chuckle.

"I think lucky is Granger not accepting a teaching post," I said with a groan. "Could you imagine how horrid that would be?"

"I'd rather not, thanks," Blaise said with a shake of his head. "Though we did get a Weasley it would seem."

"Yes, the oldest if I'm not mistaken," I said, thinking back on the conversation in the train. "He's married to that half-veela girl from the Triwizard Tournament fourth year."

"Really, she was a looker," Blasie said appreciatively.

I nodded, finishing my food. "I'd better get back upstairs," I said, my mind already wandering towards that stack of books I still needed to get through. "I've got lots of reading to do."

"Still determined to create that spell?" Blaise asked softly, his eyes sympathetic.

I nodded. "Yes, if there is any hope of ridding this thing from my arm I'll do it. I'll never fully be able to rejoin the wizarding world till I do. It'll always be there, proclaiming my guilt. It'll always be pushing others away. It'll ruin my life, more than it already has."

Blaise nodded, understanding. "Well, I'll not fault you for your dedication," he said, taking a bite of his food. "But I'll have you know, I'll not let you spent all of your free time before classes start holed up with your books. I plan on stopping by, that is if you'll tell me where it is."

I rolled my eyes, but knew he'd simply follow me to find out if I didn't tell him now. So, I gave him directions to the common room but didn't give him the password, much to his dismay. "But why can't you just give it to me?" he whined. "It's not like I won't be there all the time anyway."

"It's not just mine," I reminded him. "I don't know if Weasley would be too happy about me giving out the password. I'd rather stay on good terms with her as I kind of have to live with her. If you really want the password, you'll have to have her permission."

"Well, challenge accepted," he said, perking up. "I'll be by later."

I sighed and shook my head, knowing trying to dissuade him would do no good. Instead I just left him to his food. It was a much further trip up to the Head's dormitory than it was to the Slytherin's. Although the longer walk was annoying, the privacy of having a dormitory nearly to myself was worth it. Before long this route would be second nature and would seem to take no time at all.

When I finally got there and told the rather revolting portrait the password, I finally walked into the common room. I'd planned on grabbing a couple books and settling down on the couch to read, but I realized quickly it was already taken. I'd expected her to have gone right back to bed, but it seems she didn't quite make it. The small redhead was curled up on the couch, fast asleep.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Much like this morning when I'd caught sight of her sleeping, I again found myself drawn to her. In sleep she looked younger and innocent, as if she'd never been through a war, never known hardship. It was easy to look at her and imagine what she'd looked like at seven years old, curled in her childhood bed with a teddy bear in her arms, her mother tucking her in. I wished I could feel such peace as she had in sleep.

I sighed and shook my head, wondering where all that came from. To quell the unusual thoughts from my mind, I walked into my room and grabbed my books. I'd just settle with reading in an armchair. On my way out though, I grabbed a blanket too. Setting my books down, I gently covered the sleeping girl. Finally I let myself read, opening up the book I'd been on earlier.

This one was all about the spell itself that had been used to put the Dark Mark there, the Protean Charm. The Dark Lord and twisted it a bit to use it to brand others rather than just apply it to an object, but the idea was the same. The more I knew about the spell the more chance I had to finding it's weakness, and through that finding a way to undo it. Sadly though, as far as I'd been able to find, it was as permanent as a permanent sticking charm.

I didn't let that dissuade me though. I'd find a way to ride myself of the ugly, damning mark if it was the last thing I ever did. So I let myself get lost in the pages of the book, learning all there was to know about the spell. I'd spent all summer like this, ever since I'd been found innocent and escaped life in Azkaban. So far I'd had little luck. It took a while just to find out what spell it actually was, if it truly was the Protean Charm. I'd had to research a number of ways to test spells, then had to test the mark on my arm. After an entire month of effort, I was finally rewarded with the assurance of what spell it was. But I felt no closer to my goal.

A scream drew me from my book with a start. While I'd been reading, the sleeping girl went from peaceful to tortured. She was screaming in her sleep, her face conveying fear, sadness, pain. I took all that in in a second of her scream. Before I could even think, I was kneeling beside the couch, shaking her awake.

"Ginny," I said, using her name for the first time, "wake up." She thrashed in her sleep but didn't wake, caught in the grips of a terrible nightmare. I shook less gently. "Wake up."

Finally her eyes snapped open, tears filling them. She moan softly and collapsed towards me, sobs suddenly overtaking her. Not knowing quite what else to do, I gently wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't good with crying women, I never was. But I didn't pull away, instead shifting her so I could sit on the couch too. She ended up wrapping her arms so tightly around me as she cried, I couldn't have let go even if I tried.

"I'm sorry," she was crying, her voice broken. "Horrible nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, unsure what else to do.

She shook her head, but spoke anyway. "It's Fred, it's always Fred," she whispered tearfully, her sobbing at least quieting.

Fred must have been the twin that had died, her brother. He'd died the same night my life had been spared. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, knowing nothing else to say.

"I see him dying," she told me after a few minutes as her tears died down. "It used to happen every night, now it's not quiet so often. But I see him die. I'm standing right there, I know it's going to happen, but there's nothing I can do. I yell at him to move, to duck, to do something. But he just stands there, looking at me like he can't hear me. And then he dies, right in front of me. I can never save him. I couldn't save him." She was crying again now, but at least her grip had lessened.

I didn't know what to say, so instead I stayed still and quiet, letting her cry. There wasn't much else I could do. Finally she sat up, her face tear stained and eyes red. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks going red. "I'm so sorry." It was as if she'd just realized exactly who it was she'd clung to and cried on. Her eyes snapped from mine and she dashed to her room, the door slamming behind her.

I watched her go, perplexed at what had just happened.

Ginny POV

This day couldn't get any worse. I'd never be able to face Malfoy again now! What had I been thinking, crying on him like that? Even worse, I'd clung to him poured out my heart as I told him about the nightmare I'd kept even from my family. What was I thinking? Obviously, I hadn't been thinking at all.

I hadn't had a nightmare in over a week and I had hoped it was finally gone. Boy was I wrong. I'd come back upstairs and laid down on the couch, hoping for just a short nap before officially starting my day. Malfoy must have come back while I slept and been nice enough to let me keep sleeping. Oh how I wish he'd have woken me up when he got in. Then I wouldn't have had the nightmare in the first place.

When it had come back to me, the horrid nightmare, I'd been trapped in it. I was vaguely aware I was screaming, but so caught in the painful turmoil of my mind, I couldn't wake up. But then I heard my name, someone calling me out of my nightmare. I'd woken in sobs, as I always did. I didn't question it at the time, I'd just let myself fall into the waiting pair of arms, needing the comfort and seeking it from the only person there. I realized who it was, sure, but my mind was filled with too much else to worry about it. It was only after I'd spilled everything, cried on him, clung to him, that I finally realized what I'd done.

I would never be able to face him after this. I'd have to live in my room, just me and my still nameless kitten. I could avoid the common room at all costs. But no, that wouldn't work. I'd have to work with him to make the round schedules. Plus I'd have classes with him, I was sure. But how could I face him after this? I'd sobbed on the man for God's sake! Why did this have to happen to me?

I knew I'd have to face him sooner or later and was rather fond of the later option. So. Instead of going back out into the common room, I settled myself on the bed. The little tabby kitten I'd had for a week now jumped up there to join me.

"Hey little girl," I said, stroking her back and eliciting a loud purr. "You need a name. If you were a boy I'd name you Sir Purrs-a-lot, just Sir for short. But you're a girl and that wouldn't work at all." She looked up at me with wide brown eyes as I spoke, intent on my words. "You know, you kind of look like Professor McGonagall when she's in cat form," I mused. "Maybe I should name you Minirva." I laughed at that and quickly nixed the idea. I was no good at naming things. Even as child my toys had such generic names it was pathetic. Teddy bear – Teddy. Baby doll – Dolly. Really, you'd think I'd be more creative.

"So, unless you want to be named Kitty, I think I may need some help in the name department," I told the kitten on my lap. "Maybe Luna will have an idea." We'd planned on meeting at dinner tonight and maybe I could convince her to come up to my room. Surely she'd be more creative in name choices. That was, if I could face the idea of possibly seeing Malfoy at dinner. Oh, what must he think of me now?

Looking at my clock beside the bed, I let out a sigh. It was only eleven! I still had hours to kill before dinner. I was hungry already too, having not had but a piece of toast for breakfast. But what if Draco was eating lunch too? What if we happened to head back to the dormitory at the same time? I didn't think I could face him yet. I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't acting very much like a Gryfindor right now.

But I was embarrassed by my actions earlier. Sure I was half asleep and not quite in my right mind after that nightmare, but still. I'd cried on Malfoy, clung to him. I realized thought I'd not be able to avoid him for long. I was just about to gather the courage to go out there again, when I heard a knock on my door.

Surprise caused me to still, my kitten nudging my hand at the lack of petting. "Come in," I called, my voice much calmer than I felt.

The door swung open and there stood Malfoy. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking as uncomfortable as I felt.

I swallowed hard before I could speak. Sitting up, I moved to where my legs were over the edge of the bed. "Yeah, I'm okay," I said, keeping my eyes on my cat to avoid looking at him. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't be," he said, shifting on his feet. "That's why I came really." He stood there for a moment longer before speaking again. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," I said, thought I wished quiet the opposite. I just wanted this over with. Couldn't we just pretend it never happened.

At my words, he walked in, standing awkwardly beside the wardrobe instead of in the doorway. Taking pity on him, realizing how uneasy he must feel, I gestured towards the bed. "You can sit down if you'd like," I offered.

He seemed unsure but did so anyway, settling himself about two feet from me on the edge of the bed. We were both quiet after that, neither of us really knowing what to say. Finally though, he spoke up. "Look," he said, his eyes meeting mine, "I just wanted to let you know it's okay."

"Well, it's good to know you don't hate me for that," I said with an attempt at humor that fell flat.

"It's more than that," he said with a shake of his head, looking for all the world like he regretted coming in here. "I want you to know I understand. While I cannot imagine the pain you've gone through at loosing your brother, I do understand the loss that war caused. Just because you have nightmares doesn't mean you're weak. And I know all too well how it feels to wake up from a nightmare only to realize that waking up is no better. I know nothing I can do will bring your brother back, but," he paused, running his hand nervously along his left arm, "If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here."

I was touched to the point of tears, feeling them burn in my eyes. This boy, for really he wasn't much more than that, had suffered too just like me. He had been hurt by the war too. He had his fair share of demons. And he was trying to make things right, I could see that. This was going beyond being civil to each other. He'd extended the hand of friendship, as uncomfortable as it had made him.

"Thank you," I whispered, giving him a tearful smile. "It means a lot to me."

He nodded, saying nothing. We sat there in silence for a while, neither of us sure what to say but not wanting this tenuous moment to end. Finally thought, my kitten decided she'd had enough of being ignored. She let out an indignant meow and bounded onto Draco's lap, causing the heaviness of the moment to lighten and both of us to laugh.

"She's quiet the insistent little thing," he said with a smile.

"Sorry, she's a bit pushy," I said, going to take her off of him.

He shook his head though, causing me to stop. "It's alright," he said, petting the kitten. "She's fine."

"Oh, okay," I said, seeing with a grin that he had a soft spot for cats as he stroked the little tabby.

"What's her name?" he asked, looking over at me.

I laughed and shrugged. "I'm not good at names," I told him. "I only got her last week and have yet to come up with one."

"How about Cara," he suggested, looking at the kitten. "It means dear one in Italian."

"You speak Italian?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do. I know Italian, French, Bulgarian, and Latin. Mother thought it was good to be well versed in languages."

I nodded, shocked at the list. I knew just a little French, what I picked up from Fleur. I couldn't imagine learning all of those. "Cara," I said, looking at the kitten. "I like it."

We shared a smile, Draco and I, over the new name. And just like that, a friendship was born.

* * *

Yay! Friendship! Well, how was that? I hope you all liked it. Let me know!

I got such a lovely response of reviews the first chapter and since then sadly, they've begun to dwindle. Is the story turning out alright? Does everyone still like it? If there's something you don't like, tell me so I may make the story better. You guys still like it right?

**Anyway, a happy author writes better and faster! So review and make me happy! **


	5. Flirting and Puzzles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. I do however have my oodles of Draco/Ginny pictures I created back! My dead laptop has come back to life!

Sorry about the huge gap between this chapter and the last. I've been looking for a job for the last month, to no success I might add. The stress has caused a ton of writers block. I couldn't hardly write. I tried and tried, but nothing would come. As is, I hope this chapter is up to par. I hope you all like it anyway! Enjoy!

Without further ado...

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Draco POV

Seven o'clock found Ginny and I settled in the common room, each engrossed in our own books. It was nice, quiet and peaceful. I never would have thought I'd still be able to enjoy quite this much while in the same room as a Weasley. But she made for good company and, once caught up in her novel, she was lost to the world. She may as well have not even been there for she was worlds away in her mind. But that didn't mean she didn't still draw my attention.

I found myself surreptitiously watching her over the top of my book. She was fascinating while she read, for I could almost read the story on her face. She reacted to everything, whether through facial expressions or through little gasps or groans. Right now she seemed to be in a particularly intent part of the story for her leg was bouncing uncontrollably, I'm sure she wasn't aware she was doing it, and she had an anxious look on her face.

I smiled to myself as I turned back to my own book, obviously not nearly as interesting as the one she was reading. I couldn't focus though, for I kept finding myself drawn back to the girl curled up on the couch. I found that I wasn't taking in anything I read, when I did read. I was sure I'd have to go back over the chapter I was on. I was getting nothing from it. It was a particularly important chapter too about the particular properties of the charm.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the snap of a book being closed quiet violently. Ginny let out an annoyed huff and tossed the book down on the couch next to her. I glanced up curiously, wondering what was wrong. She was glaring at the offending book.

"Everything alright?" I asked, putting my own book aside much more gently.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. "No, just aggravated at my book," she said, closing her eyes for a moment.

I repressed a chuckle and kept quiet, leaning back in the armchair.

Looking down at her wrist, she seemed to notice the time. "Oh goodness! I was supposed to meet Luna at dinner ten minutes ago!" she cried, bounding to her feet. "I gotta go!"

Without another word she rushed from the room, forgetting her shoes in the process. I waited a moment and the sneakers flew from her room and out the portrait hole. I laughed quietly and shook my head. Speaking of dinner, I was feeling peckish myself. I didn't feel like going to the Great Hall though, I rather felt like having a quiet evening. So instead I made my way down to the kitchens and told the house elves what I wanted. I'd been doing this for years, ever since I learned how to get into the kitchens. The elves, always eager to please, gladly assured me they'd be happy to serve. So, with the assurance food would be brought up, I heading back upstairs.

Being in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall, I knew it would be a bit before the elves got to me. But I didn't mind, I wasn't too hungry yet. So once I got back up to the common room I picked my book back up, going back to the beginning of the chapter. I wasn't hardly two pages into it though when an insistent knocking sounded on the door. I let out a sigh, knowing who it would be. And my assumption was proved correct when I heard Blaise yell through the door.

"Open up!" he called in a singsong voice. "Draco, let me in!"

I sighed and shook my head, standing up. I opened the door and shook my head at him. "Couldn't you just wait for me to open the door like everyone else? Must you shout?" I questioned halfheartedly as he came inside.

"Yes, I do think I must," he said with a grin. "So where's Little Red?"

"Dinner," I told him, settling back down in my chair as he poked around the room, exploring.

"Which room is yours?" he asked, eying the two doors. I suddenly wished I had put a password on it. Knowing him he'd probably help himself to a nap in my bed or something.

"One on the left," I told him, knowing he'd do what he wanted anyway.

He didn't hesitate to open said door and make himself at home in my room. "This place is nice," he called from the other room. "Bed's bigger too." I could hear him rummaging around, taking in the room. "You even have your own bathroom! I guess I should have known. Wouldn't want to walk in on a little redhead in the shower." He chuckled, sounding for all the world he wouldn't mind that at all.

After a minute he walked back out and flopped down on the couch. "I could get used this place," he said, making himself cozy.

I chuckled and shook my head. Oh, Ginny what a surprise it would be for Ginny to learn we may as well have three of us living here now, at least if she gave him the password. He'd be here more than in his own room. Not that I blamed him, why spend time with many other people when there was a private place to retreat. I'd never keep him from it either. As annoying as he could get, he was my best friend. He'd do no less for me.

Just then, an elf popped into the room, a tray of food in hand. "Sassy has brought food young master Malfoy," she said in a squeaky voice, my happier than the elves at the manor. "Just what young master wanted."

I nodded towards the coffee table. "just set it down," I said, sighing as Blaise eyed my food. Thank goodness the elves always over filled the plates. I'd never be able to eat it all anyway.

With a bow and a pop, the elf was gone. "Hmm, what do we have to eat?" Blaise said, leaning forward. "Oh, chicken!" With that, he grabbed a chicken leg and settled back to eat.

I rolled my eyes and picked up a roll, buttering it. "Well, I'd offer you some of my food but you've already helped yourself," I said with a mock sigh. "Enjoy my food."

"Oh, I am," he said with a grin.

We spent the next fifteen minutes eating and by the time the tray was picked clean the two of us were relaxing, full and content, in front of the fire. The tray, once empty, disappeared, heading back to the kitchen. We were like that, talking about the classes we'd be taking, when the portrait hole opened. Ginny came in, soon followed by the loony girl from Ravenclaw.

Ginny POV

Luna and I arrived at my dormitory only to find Draco already there with a friend of his own, Blaise Zabini if memory served. I froze for a moment in surprise, not expecting him to have company too, and Luna walked in in front of me. She gave the two boys a wide smile and a nod of greeting before turning back to me, still standing in the doorway.

"It's quite roomy, and yet still cozy," she said in her usual airy manner, drawing a smile to my lips. "I like it."

"Thanks," I said, feeling suddenly self-conscious as I noticed both boys watching us from the couch. "Would you like to see my room?" I hoped she'd take the hint and we could escape to the privacy of my dormitory.

"Why go so soon?" Zabini piped up from the couch, a big grin on his face. "Come and sit, we don't bite!"

Surprise flitted though me at the offer, and my gazed flicked to Draco to gauge his reaction. He simply shrugged at me, as if saying there was nothing he could do about his friend. Before I could respond, Luna, being the friendly person she is, had already settled herself down on the couch next to Blaise. It seemed there was nothing to be done, so I took a seat too, repressing a chuckle at how odd this was. It wasn't but a few hours ago that Draco and I even really began speaking on friendly terms and now here we were, us and our two best friends, settled around a cozy fire for an evening in. If not for the present company, this would seem like nothing unusual. But it was anything but usual.

"So, my lovely," Blaise said to Luna, sliding a bit closer and throwing his arm on the back of the couch behind her. "How are you this evening?"

Luna wasn't quite the ditz everyone believed her to be, just not many people saw it. I however was one of the privileged few that knew the side of her she showed to her friends, or rather one of the only people to look for it. It took a practiced eye to really know what she was thinking in situations like right now. As the tall and albeit handsome Slytherin boy sidled up to her, she slipped her gaze over to me with a look that portrayed amusement. I suppressed a giggle.

"Quite well," Luna responded dreamily, giving the boy one of her dazzling smiles. "And yourself?"

"Better now that I'm graced with more beautiful company than this old cod can offer," he said, gesturing to Draco.

"Old cod?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, now leave me alone, I'm talking to a beautiful woman," he responded, a laugh in his voice, without looked at his friend

I watched on in amusement from the armchair, laughing quietly under my breath. Luna and I shared a look and I could tell she was enjoying this as much as I was. It was so foreign to see this side of the two Slytherin boys. I'd never know Zabini before really, other than in passing, but up until this year all I'd known Draco as was a git. But here he was, showing he was really human after all.

This easy camaraderie, due mostly to Blaise's constant flirting with Luna, lasted for over half an hour. Finally, Luna announced she'd have to be leaving. It was getting late and curfew was soon. "I'll walk with you back to the tower," I said, reaching for my shoes that I'd kicked off earlier.

"No, no," Blaise said, stilling me. "Let me walk the lovely Luna back." He smiled genially and offered Luna his arm.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," Luna said with a light giggle. I could tell she was enjoying all this attention immensely. And with that they were gone, Blaise not even sparing a parting glance for his best friend. I laughed quietly and let my head fall back on the back of the chair.

I heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the sitting area and rolled my head enough to see my dorm mate. "Well, this as been an interesting evening," Draco said with a small smile. "Blaise is always a guarantee for hours of amusement."

"So it seems," I agreed, smiling back. "Luna sure seemed to enjoy it."

Draco shook his head and stood up. "Yes, Blaise never could resist a pretty blond," he told me as he headed towards his room. He walked out of view without so much as a parting word, leaving his door open behind him.

I frowned, feeling it was rather rude. I dismissed it though, pulling my feet up in the chair and closing my eyes. It was only five past nine and I wasn't quite tired enough yet for sleep, but I wasn't sure what to do with my spare time. None of my books called to me, I'd ready quite a lot over the summer break for it was one of my only escapes from reality. Besides, the book I was currently reading was aggravating me and I felt like leaving it alone for a while. I had no homework yet that needed my attention. I didn't do well sitting idle doing nothing.

"Would you like a butterbeer?" called Draco from the other room, making my head snap up.

"You have butterbeer in your room?" I asked, surprised. Standing up, I debating drawing closer to his room, maybe peaking in. After all, he'd seen my room already. Sure it was only because I wasn't getting up this morning, but still. With a shrug I walked over to his doorway, leaning against it. "Why do you have butterbeer?"

Draco was leaned over his trunk at the foot of his bed. "Why not have some?" he asked, looking up at me. "I do enjoy a butterbeer. I always bring some from home."

I was learning more and more about him it seemed every passing moment. Today alone I learned he was really human with feelings, had the ability to laugh, seemed to have grown out of being a git, liked cats, and enjoyed butterbeer so much he kept some in his trunk. He was full of surprises. This year was certainly going to be an interesting one.

"Well, I'd love one," I said with a quiet chuckle.

"One butterbeer," he said, pulling them from his trunk, "coming up."

We walked back into the living room and with a tap of his wand, he chilled the bottles. Handing me one, He popped the top off his, taking a small drink before setting it aside. I opened mine, taking a welcome sip. It was sweet and creamy, sliding down my throat like a bit of heaven. "You know what would make this evening perfect?" I asked suddenly, getting an idea.

"What's that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You'll see," I said, bounding to my feet and heading to my room. "I'll be right back."

Walking into my room, I spotted Cara fast asleep on my pillow, a purring ball of orange. She stirred at my entrance, looking at me blearily before standing and stretching. I pet her a bit before kneeling before my trunk, opening it and rummaging around till I found what I was looking for. Grabbing the box and Cara, I headed back into the common room where Draco was waiting with a quiet curiosity.

"And what is that?" he asked when I reappeared carrying the box.

Setting Cara down by the fire, she curled back up in the warmth and closed her eyes. "Come and see for yourself," I said, plopping down on the couch and folding my legs under me.

Draco hesitantly stood and joined me, looking curiously at the box. "What is it?" he asked again, looking at the plain wooden box.

Sliding the lid off, I dumped the contents on the coffee table in front of us. "A puzzle!" I exclaimed with a grin. "I have dozens of them at home. I only brought a few with me though."

"A puzzle," he asked with a frown, looking at the pieces scattered across the wooden surface.

"Yeah," I said, already looking for the edge pieces. "It's a muggle thing dad brought home one day. They're quite enjoyable. You put the pieces together to make a picture. I've charmed the picture to move once it's done."

"Hmm," he murmured, gazing at the pieces. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the edge pieces," I told him, grabbing a handful. "It's easiest if you start from the outside and work in." I tossed the non-edge pieces back in the box, putting the few I needed into a small pile.

Taking my lead, he joined me in sorting out the desired pieces. "Can't you just use magic to sort these?" he asked after hardly a moment.

I shook my head. "What's the fun in that?" I asked, not even looking up from the pieces in my hand as I tossed them into the two piles.

I didn't know how Draco would take to the idea of a puzzle, but he went along with it. Within ten minutes we had all the edge pieces in a pile and I put the box with the rest of them aside. "Now what?" he asked, looking at the pieces.

"We put it together," I said, shifting the pile to make room for the puzzle's outline.

"And what's the picture we're trying to make?" he asked, making me realize I hadn't taken it out yet.

"Sorry," I said, reaching into the box and pulling the picture from it. "Here you go." It was a picture of a cottage in a snowy forest. "Just put the pieces together to make the edge."

We sat in comfortable silence, only sharing a few murmured words as we put the edges together. It was a rather large puzzle and it took a while. We worked on the puzzle for a while, loosing track of time. For having never seen or done a puzzle, Draco took to it quickly. He saw the pieces and where they fit much quicker than I did, making the puzzle come together faster. The entire cottage was put together in the middle, waiting to be attached to the edges.

A large yawn disrupted my concentration on the puzzle. Looking at the clock, I started. "Draco," I said, pulling his attention from the picture coming together. "It's already nearly midnight." How had it gotten so late?

"So it is," he said, nodding before turning back to the puzzle.

"These are addictive," I said with a laugh, stretching. "But I do think I'd like to go to bed."

He looked up and nodded. "Good night," he said with a small smile.

I stood and picked Cara up from where she'd been curled on the couch between Draco and I. "Night," I told him, smiling back through a yawn.

Walking into my room, I closed the door almost all the way behind me. As I sat Cara down, I heard a whispered, "Sweet dreams," from the other room. A smile crept onto my face and I felt a warmth spread through me. I would have never thought Draco capable of being so kind. Obviously, I wasn't meant to hear that, but it was touching nonetheless. After my nightmare earlier that day, I hoped I did indeed have sweet dreams. Crawling into bed with my kitten, I closed my eyes. Moment later, sleep overcame me.

* * *

Well, how was it? I thought I'd introduce Draco to puzzles. It seemed a good, neutral activity to bring them closer. How did you like it? Was it okay?

Oh, and PS: If anyone would like to do a one-on-one Harry Potter role play with me, let me know! It helps with my writers block and I've really wanted to lately. I just have nobody to RP with.

**And remember, a happy writer writes better and faster! So review and make me happy!**


End file.
